Characters
=Main characters= Sayaka ; : :Sayaka is a shy, unconfident girl who secretly has a passion for acting, garnered from reenacting scenes from television dramas. Her prodigious acting was recognized by Hikaru, and with his encouragement, she joined the drama club. Sayaka is labeled a prodigy actress by her teacher and continues to hold leading roles in school plays. At home, her interest in acting is ignored by her family and her parents are constantly away due to work. :Sayaka falls in love with Hikaru and accidentally confesses to him during a school play. The two begin dating and were originally going to attend the same high school together, but due to her father's work, she had to move away to Kyūshū during the summer. Sayaka never contacts Hikaru afterwards despite her promises. Unexpectedly, she moves back to Tokyo at the age of 17, now a famous actress by the name of , and enrolls at Hikaru's high school. However, she doesn't remember anything from before two years ago, including Hikaru, due to the shock of her parents dying shortly after her move. After recovering her memories, Sayaka tries to hide the truth from Hikaru and bids farewell to him, as she can't forgive herself for hurting Hikaru. During the tournament, Sayaka runs to the gym, confessing the truth and confirms her feelings to him. They finally unite after 2 years of separation. Hikaru ; : :Hikaru is a cheerful, considerate boy from an average family and dreams of becoming a professional basketball player. Originally, he played baseball, but because his childhood friend, Chihiro, received an injury that wouldn't let her play basketball anymore, he decided to make that dream come true for her by learning basketball from her and becoming a professional in her place. On the first day of junior high school, Hikaru defends Sayaka from Shinobu and becomes captivated by her talent in acting, encouraging her to become more confident. He falls in love with her, but after she moved away, he never saw her again until they were 17. Despite the fact that Sayaka remembers nothing about him, he is patient and determined to wait for her to recover her memories. During the basketball tournament, Hikaru finds out that Sayaka has already remembered everything and is overjoyed to see his lover. They finally unite after 2 years of separation. Shinobu ; : :Shinobu may have the same family name as Hikaru, but they have no relation; in fact, both dislike the other. Shinobu hails from a wealthy family and is a genius in sports and also good at studies. He is very popular with the girls, but simultaneously spoiled, arrogant and selfish. Despite his contempt towards her during their first encounter, Shinobu quickly falls for Chihiro, although he knows she is hopelessly attached to Hikaru. Shinobu is also the first person to ever realize Chihiro's feelings for Hikaru and is often described as the person who understands Chihiro most. Bearing the pain, he continues to pursue her in hopes of helping her move on from him. After hearing Hikaru's sacrifice for Chihiro, he decided to become a professional basketball player for her sake as well. :During their last year of junior high school, Shinobu decides to attend Kaijō High School and invites Chihiro to apply with him. However, Chihiro's decision to stay with Hikaru hurts him emotionally; thus he swears to himself that he'll never fall in love again. At age 17, Shinobu remains just as popular with the girls as ever, but has become a playboy. He still has not forgiven Chihiro for betraying him, although he still holds feelings for her. After several incidents involving Shinobu and Chihiro's reunion, Shinobu finally resigns himself to the fact that his love for her still remains, and confesses his feelings to her again, claiming that his love for her has surpassed any hatred and that no matter how many times she hurts him, he will still love only her. His feelings are eventually returned after the basketball tournament. They finally officially get together after 2 years of one-sided love and 2 years of separation. Chihiro ; : :Chihiro is Hikaru's childhood friend and has had romantic feelings for him since they were little, although she knows he is in love with Sayaka; therefore, she tries to conceal her feelings towards Hikaru and supports him with his love instead. She is mature compared to the rest of her classmates and is also strong-willed; in addition, she is popular for her beauty. Chihiro is also hinted as being smart and good at fighting as well. Throughout the story, she is always described as selfless and kind.Although Chihiro is observant and sharp, she is slow at her own matters and didn't realize Shinobu's feelings for her at first. Chihiro is the manager of the basketball team, but her interest in the sport dates to before that — she used to play basketball and wanted to become a professional until she was injured during a competition that prevented her from pursuing her dream. :Although Chihiro loves Hikaru, she begins to develop feelings for Shinobu as well. She was originally going to attend Kaijō High School with Shinobu, but after observing Hikaru's pent-up suffering without Sayaka, she decided to stay with him instead. To this day, she continues to blame herself for hurting Shinobu deeply. When Sayaka re-enters their lives, Chihiro gives up on her love with Hikaru after he rejects her confession. After several incidents involving her reunion with Shinobu, Chihiro finally realizes that she has unconsciously fallen in love with Shinobu and only notices that now. After the tournament, Chihiro chases after Shinobu,takes the initiative and kisses him, saying that she loves him and promises to love him one hundred times more than he loves her. She swears to herself that she'll spend the rest of her life making him happy. They finally officially go out with each other after 2 years of one-side love and 2 years of separation. =Secondary= Erika ; :Erika is a famous actress and is also a prodigy in acting. She develops a crush on Hikaru. Haruka ; :Haruka is Erika's little brother and becomes a freshman at Hikaru and Chihiro's high school. He is often mistaken as a girl due to his androgynous good looks and falls in love with Chihiro, as she is the first person to tell that he is, in fact, a male. He joins the basketball club only because she is the manager of the team. Haruka feels threatened by Shinobu's presence since he used to date Chihiro and dislikes him for the way he presently treats her. Haruka reminds Hikaru of Shinobu, since he was like him when Shinobu was in middle school. Takumi ; :Takumi is Sayaka's boyfriend and helped her through her shock when her parents died. He is determined to keep her from remembering the events from before two years ago to protect her mental stability and wants her to make as less contact with Hikaru as possible. Category:Characters